Je ne veux pas t'aimer
by Gouline971
Summary: Les sentiments, c'est compliqué. Surtout lorsqu'on ressent l'exact opposé de ce qu'on souhaiterait. George est petit à petit rongé par ce mélange d'amour, de culpabilité et d'égoïsme logé au fond de lui. Va, je ne te hais point. Tels sont ses sentiments à l'égard d'Angelina.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et ça me manque tous les jours.

Alors ceci n'est **pas une fiction mais un OS**. Ce n'est **pas un Dramione non plus mais un George/Angelina** , couple que j'affectionne beaucoup même si je n'ai pas souvent écrit sur eux. **Mon dernier OS sur ce couple date de 2011** , soit une éternité.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira.

 **Bonne Lecture.**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que la trame qui est de moi.

 _ **Résumé**_ : Les sentiments, c'est compliqué. Surtout lorsqu'on ressent l'exact opposé de ce qu'on souhaiterait. George est petit à petit rongé par ce mélange d'amour, de culpabilité et d'égoïsme logé au fond de lui. Va, je ne te hais point. Tels sont ses sentiments à l'égard d'Angelina.

* * *

 _ **Je ne veux pas t'aimer.**_

 **Année 2000**

La petite cloche qui indiquait l'arrivée d'un client venait de retentir. C'était étrange, car vu l'heure qu'il était, les clients avaient plutôt tendance à partir avec leurs marchandises et un large sourire aux lèvres. C'était l'effet que provoquait la boutique de farces et attrapes _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux._

Angelina Johnson avança au milieu de la boutique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle y avait passé des moments qu'elle considérait comme faisant partis des plus beaux de sa vie mais aussi des pires. Cette boutique était comme Poudlard, une seconde maison. Elle n'était pas très fans des farces et attrapes, mais était fière de ce que les propriétaires avaient fait de leur passe-temps favori.

-Mais quelle beauté ! entendit-elle dans son dos. Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je sors, déclara Angelina en tournant sur elle-même.

-Avec qui ? demanda Lee Jordan dont le sourire s'était effacé.

-Avec un sorcier.

-Non, sans blague ? C'est son nom que je veux.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour lui casser la figure.

Angelina roula des yeux en ébouriffant les dreadlocks de Lee Jordan.

-Tu iras casser la figure de personne, Lee. Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

-Ça je le sais. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne sortirais pas.

-Et ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es ni mon frère et encore moins mon père. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ?

-Tu es très jolie, répondit simplement Ron en rangeant un carton. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée.

-Merci, Ron. C'est ça que je voulais entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Verity qui sortit d'un des rayons.

-J'ai besoin d'un avis masculin sur ma tenue, expliqua Angelina. Alicia me trouverait canon, même avec un sac poubelle. J'ai besoin d'un point de vu objectif pour mon rencard de ce soir.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un homme, mais si j'en étais un, je te trouverais sublimissime.

-Merci Verity, répondit Angelina en éclatant de rire.

Ce rire mourut lorsque George Weasley, propriétaire de la boutique, sortit de la réserve. Il s'arrêta en fixant Angelina de haut en bas avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

-Salut, lui dit-il.

-Salut, répondit-elle.

-C'est ce soir que tu sors ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

George et Angelina continuaient de se regarder sans échanger un mot de plus. L'ambiance s'était soudainement alourdie. Verity, Lee et Ron se regardèrent et les regardèrent alternativement.

George continuait de fixer Angelina. Il connaissait cette tenue. C'était une robe rouge courte avec des petits points noirs. Elle portait une veste en cuir de dragon et des bottines qui malgré leurs talons, ne lui permettait pas de dépasser les trois garçons qui étaient en face d'elle. La première fois que George l'avait vu porter cette robe, c'était pour aller ensemble voir une pièce de théâtre en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une coccinelle et n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler ainsi durant les jours qui avaient suivi.

-Tu… tu as rendez-vous vers quelle heure ? demanda Verity pour briser le silence.

-D'ici vingt minutes. Je devrais y aller, d'ailleurs.

-Passe une bonne soirée, lui dit-elle.

-Pas trop quand même, répliqua Lee.

-Je fais ce que je veux, Lee. Salut.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à George et quitta la boutique.

-Que vient-il de se passer, au juste ? demanda Ron en fixant son frère.

Personne ne lui répondit. Chacun retourna à ses affaires et George resta planté là, au beau milieu de la boutique, à regarder où s'était tenue Angelina quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **000**

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le magasin. Ron était retourné au Terrier et il avait presque fallu que George lance un maléfice d'entrave pour que Lee quitte les lieux. Verity était partie lorsque son petit-ami était venu la chercher. Il se retrouvait donc seul au beau milieu de la boutique qui, en une fraction de seconde, était passée du lieu le plus festif du Chemin de Traverse à l'endroit le plus terne et triste à ses yeux. Il se balada un peu entre les rayons et regarda tous les articles qu'il avait créés avec Fred.

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Ça faisait deux ans que Fred n'était plus là et il lui manquait horriblement.

Il prit un des articles qui s'avérait être le Rêve Éveillé. Fred et lui avaient trouvé cette création extraordinaire. Même Hermione l'avait affirmé. Mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qu'il savait, George apparentait cette magie à celle de la pierre de résurrection. Elle était bien trop dangereuse pour lui, trop tentante. C'était la raison pour laquelle il laissait Verity, Lee ou Ron en faire la promotion. Angelina lui avait carrément conseillé de l'enlever la vente le temps que… le temps qu'il aille mieux.

Il regarda à nouveau l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques heures plus tôt. Partie dîner avec il ne savait plus qui. Puis il regarda à travers la vitrine. La chaleur semblait être ailleurs.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

 **000**

Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle dînait avec un homme plutôt pas mal, dans un restaurant dont les plats étaient excellents, l'ambiance était plus que chaleureuse et pourtant elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Son rencard du soir, Bryan Olsen, un sorcier travaillant au Ministère de Magie en tant que briseur de sort, avait visiblement la fâcheuse manie de ne parler que de lui. Son enfance, sa scolarité à Poudlard, son travail et surtout ses succès. Tous ses succès aussi insignifiants étaient-ils comme le concours de bavboules qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé être égocentrique lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré dans ce pub avec Alicia. Sans doute que son jugement avait été altéré par le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu et Alicia dans son dos qui l'avait poussé à lui faire la conversation.

-Il faut absolument que tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes, lui avait-elle dit. Et par nouvelle personne, j'entends des beaux sorciers, et ça, c'est un beau sorcier.

Il était certes beau, mais horriblement tourné vers lui-même, son décolleté et les serveuses à en juger son regard lubrique.

-Et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais.

Si, Angelina le lui avait dit, à deux reprises. Mais il ne l'avait visiblement pas écouté. Alors à quoi bon se répéter.

-Je… je suis vendeuse dans la boutique de farce et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne sais pas si tu connais : _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux._

-Moui, j'en ai entendu parlé, dit-il dédain. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils respectent toutes les règles en vigueur pour tenir ce genre de commerce.

-La boutique a déjà entretenu des liens commerciaux avec le Ministère avant la deuxième guerre. Donc je pense que toutes les règles sont respectées.

-Si tu le dis.

Bryan Olsen avait quand même eu la gentillesse de la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement, alors qu'Angelina aurait largement préféré rentrer chez-elle toute seule. Il n'avait pas cessé de parler ou de tenter de la charmer. Et visiblement, en la raccompagnant, il avait peut-être espéré plus qu'un simple au revoir. Voilà pourquoi Angelina le vit avec effroi se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Son premier réflexe eut été de faire tomber ses clés pour les ramasser avant d'ouvrir rapidement le porte de son immeuble et de la claquer juste derrière elle.

Angelina avait lâché un long et profond soupir puis avait monté les escaliers. L'appartement était dans un silence total. Alicia dormait peut-être. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se changer, se démaquiller et se coucher.

Angelina posa sa tête sur son oreiller frais et moelleux, hâte de plonger dans les bras de Morphée pour une bonne nuit de sommeil et une grasse matinée bien méritée. Mais il semblait que Merlin en avait décidé autrement, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un hibou vint cogner à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Angelina aurait bien voulu envoyé le hibou se faire voir chez les hippogriffes, mais ces petites bêtes avaient la fâcheuse tendance à être tenaces.

Elle se leva légèrement irritée, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa le hibou s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Elle lui prit l'enveloppe et laissa le rapace se poser au sommet de son armoire.

La simple petite phrase écrite sur le parchemin la sortit de son brouillard en une seconde.

Angelina avait quitté l'appartement trois minutes plus tard.

 **000**

Angelina se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malgré l'heure tardive, la rue commerçante était toujours animée. De plus en plus de pubs et restaurants avaient ouvert au fil des années. Angelina les avait tous testé. Elle entra dans l'un d'entre eux. Il était toujours aussi bondé. Des gens buvaient entre amis, d'autres grignotaient dans un coin, certains s'embrassaient. Mais ce n'était pas la salle qui l'intéressait, c'était le bar. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'objet de sa venue. La toison rousse collée au comptoir ne trompait personne.

George Weasley était là, endormi sur le comptoir. Plusieurs verres formait un demi-cercle autour de sa tête.

-C'est la dernière fois, dit le propriétaire en la regardant.

-Vous dîtes ça à chaque fois et ça ne vous empêche pas de lui servir verre sur verre, pesta Angelina.

-Il faut bien faire tourner le commerce.

-Ce n'est pas en refusant l'accès à un client que vous allez mettre la clé sous la porte.

Angelina lui tourna le dos pour clore la conversation et passa une main délicate dans les cheveux de George. Elle le vit gigoter puis grogner tout en reniflant.

-George, allez. Réveille-toi, je te ramène chez-toi.

Angelina le vit papillonner des yeux puis les ouvrir. Les yeux bleus de George fixèrent les yeux noirs d'Angelina. Un sourire de béatitude s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il se redressait.

-Angie, mon angélique Angelina. T'es là…, dit-il d'un voix éraillée par l'alcool.

-Je suis là. Et je te ramène chez-toi.

-Non… Reste avec moi. On va prendre un verre tous les deux… Eh ! Un autre whisky ! cria presque George en glissant de son tabouret.

-Non, il en est hors de question, reprit Angélina en le retenant. Allez, aide-moi. Tu es plus lourd que moi. Oui, c'est ça, mets-toi debout. Maintenant on fait un pas devant l'autre. Allez George.

Angelina le tint fermement par la taille et parvint tant bien que mal à sortir du pub. Elle allait dire deux mots à Lee et à Ron lorsqu'elle leur mettrait la main dessus. Combien de fois elle leur avait dit de ne pas laisser George fermer la boutique, seul ! A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans le magasin sans âme qui vive, il atterrissait dans un des pubs de la rue pour boire elle ne savait combien de verres. C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas eu la mauvaise idée de transplaner. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette fois où Lee avait débarqué chez-elle totalement paniqué parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se trouver. Angelina le connaissait par cœur. Elle n'avait pas cherché longtemps. Elle avait trouvé George affalé sur la tombe de Fred avec tout un tas de bouteilles d'alcool vides autour de lui. C'était pour leur anniversaire, l'année dernière.

Angélina ne savait pas si elle devait bénir ou maudire le fait que George vivait dans la même rue que le pub. Parce qu'elle pouvait certes s'y rentre à pied, mais avec un George incapable de tenir sur ses deux pieds, le transplanage d'escorte n'était pas conseiller sur les courtes distances et ça risquerait de lui faire vomir tout ce qu'il avait bu. Idem pour le sortilège de lévitation.

-Tu sens bon, Angie, lâcha George avec ce même sourire béat.

-Et toi tu empestes l'alcool.

Ça pouvait paraître méchant, mais Angélina le poussa un peu violemment contre le mur près de la boutique. Elle avait envie de le secouer, de le gifler, de lui donner des coups de poings pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Mais le sourire qu'il affichait toujours en la regardant la faisait également tristement sourire. Elle se contenta simplement de fouiller ses poches pour récupérer ses clés. Elle devrait en faire un double la prochaine fois.

-Aïe ! fit-il avec trente secondes de décalage.

-Allez, entre !

Elle vit George tenter de reprendre contenance, d'entrer dans la boutique le dos droit avant de trébucher sur une bavboule et de se retrouver face contre terre.

-George ! fit Angelina en se précipitant vers lui après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.

-Aïe ! fit-il à nouveau avec trente secondes de décalage.

Angelina le leva à nouveau. Merlin qu'il était lourd ! Tout le sport qu'elle faisait aurait pourtant dû lui permettre de le porter sans problème, mais George laissait tout son poids basculer vers l'avant.

-T'es mon ange gardien, lui dit-il en montant difficilement les escaliers.

-Ou ton pire cauchemar.

George s'effondra dans son lit une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Angélina leva ses jambes pour les mettre sur le matelas et s'apprêtait à chercher une bassine pour la mettre près de son lit lorsqu'elle sentit la main de George lui agripper fermement le bras et la tirer vers lui pour… l'embrasser.

Angelina fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que George soit capable de faire quoique ce soit vu l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé. Elle aurait voulu le repousser immédiatement, mais son corps n'écouta pas son cerveau et Angélina se laissa aller à ce baiser qui mélangeait alcool et désespoir.

Ses mains étaient si douces, ses baisers si tendre. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi ivre…

-George, non…

Angelina vit George grimacer avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur son oreiller tout en gardant sa main contre lui. Il ne souriait plus.

-Angie, mon angélique Angelina, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tu es toujours là pour moi. Toujours…

-Toi aussi, lui dit-elle en dégageant son front de ses mèches rousses.

-Non, fit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Non. Je ne t'ai jamais aidé. Je ne t'ai jamais soutenu. Tu étais triste toi aussi lorsque… lorsqu'il…

Angelina le vit fermer les yeux et une larme perler au coin de son œil gauche. Fred était décédé depuis deux ans et la douleur était toujours vive. Elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas y penser mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'elle voyait George dans cet état.

-J'aurais tellement préféré être mort à sa place.

-Non George, ne dis pas ça.

-Si… Comme ça… Comme ça Fred serait avec toi et… et vous auriez pu surmonter mon décès plus facilement ensemble. Tu l'aimerais, lui… Et moi… je serai heureux pour vous… là-haut. Mais ici… Je suis un déchet. Un traître.

George semblait comme avoir dessaoulé d'un seul coup. Les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre où il pouvait voir la lune jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages, il avait fermement gardé la main d'Angelina dans les siennes. Il la sentait caresser son visage de son autre main. Il aurait voulu lui demander d'arrêter, il aurait voulu la repousser, mais ses gestes, son parfum, sa voix… Tout chez Angélina l'enivrait.

-Tu n'es pas un traître, George.

-Si. Un traître. Je l'ai trahi. J'ai trahi Fred le jour où…

Il quitta la fenêtre des yeux pour regarder Angelina. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre terminer sa phrase pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour. Angelina aussi avait pensé l'avoir trahi pendant longtemps avant de se rendre compte que cette culpabilité lui pourrissait l'existence.

-Je ne veux pas t'aimer, Angelina, lui avoua-t-il. Je te promets que je ne veux pas… t'aimer… Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que je sais que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. C'était bien avec… avec… ton rencard ?

-Si tu savais, répondit-elle légèrement évasive.

-Je ne l'aime pas, dit simplement George.

Angelina sourit. George avait l'air d'un petit garçon de cinq ans qui faisait la tête.

-Je vais rentrer George. Ça va aller ?

-Non, reste avec moi, chuchota-t-il presque désespéré. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi, Angie. Ne me quitte pas…

Angelina aurait voulu dire non, qu'elle devait et voulait rentrer chez-elle. Qu'elle voulait se retrouver dans son grand lit où l'attendait son oreiller moelleux et sa douce couverture. Mais au lieu de ça, elle retira ses chaussures, retira sa veste et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle sentit George récupérer sa main et se blottir contre elle. Elle le regarda fermer les yeux et s'endormir assez rapidement. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur son front et chuchota avant de s'endormir :

-Moi aussi j'aurais voulu ne pas t'aimer.

 **000**

Angelina fut la première à se réveiller. Se yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le visage de George profondément endormi. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, guettant tous les mouvements de George. Mais le fait de la savoir à côté de lui l'avait sans doute apaisé. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main une fois durant la nuit.

Tout doucement, elle essaya de la récupérer et de quitter discrètement le lit. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à ouvrir les placards. Angelina se demanda si George se nourrissait car tout ce qu'elle trouvait était les courses qu'elle avait faites pour lui, la semaine précédente. L'avantage était qu'elle aurait de quoi lui faire un petit-déjeuner et le regarderait manger pour être sûre et certaine qu'il irait travailler le ventre plein, s'il aurait la force de travailler.

Elle alluma le poste de radio et s'affaira à la tâche.

Angelina venait à peine de retourner les tranches de bacon quand on sonna à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, la referma illico et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et l'intrus la suivre de près.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? entendit-elle.

-Devine.

Un simple regard à Lee lui permit de transmettre le message.

-Oh. Il… il a bu, c'est ça ?

-Bingo. Où est Ron ?

-En bas. Il met la marchandise en rayon pour l'ouverture. Aïe !

-Pas touche ! lui dit-elle en lui tapant sur les doigts à l'aide d'une spatule.

Lee avait eu l'intention de piquer un petit champignon.

-C'est pour George, reprit-elle. Toi tu n'auras rien. Tu ferais mieux de descendre dire à Ron qu'il est un horrible petit frère et toi un ami pitoyable.

-Angie…

-Je vous avais dit de ne jamais le laisser fermer la boutique, seul ! Restez avec lui, proposez-lui de dîner ensemble au lieu de fuir les lieux. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. Je ne peux pas toujours être là.

-Oui je sais, je suis désolé. Mais toi comme moi, on sait très bien que la personne qui peut lui permettre d'aller mieux c'est…

-Fred.

-Toi.

L'œuf que voulut casser Angelina se brisa dans ses mains au lieu de la poêle. Lee lui donna un torchon pour s'essuyer.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est bien et qu'il arrive à sourire que lorsqu'il n'est qu'avec toi. Quand tu n'es pas là il n'est plus lui-même, en imaginant qu'il soit déjà redevenu lui-même depuis la mort de Fred. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand il a appris que tu sortais avec ce gars là… Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Sombre connard ? Abrutit fini ? Balai dans le…

-Bryan Olsen, coupa Angelina en roulant des yeux.

-Ouais, si tu le dis. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que tu comprennes que George…

-Salut, fit une voix pâteuse derrière eux.

Angelina et Lee se retournèrent pour trouver un George les yeux encore mi-clos, portant les vêtements de la veille et se tenant à la porte, sans doute dans l'appréhension de se retrouver au sol.

-Salut, fit simplement Angelina avant de retourner à ses affaires.

-Alors comme ça on part se saouler sans son meilleur pote ? voulut plaisanter Lee.

-Moins fort, lui dit-il en grimaçant.

-Je parlerai AUSSI FORT QUE JE VEUX ! hurla-t-il dans les oreilles de George.

-Lee ! s'insurgea Angelina.

-Ca lui apprendra à boire à outrance, répliqua-t-il alors que George s'asseyait légèrement tremblant.

-Tiens, bois-ça, ordonna Angelina en lui montrant un grand verre rempli d'une mixture verdâtre.

-Non, je n'aime pas ça.

-Ça je m'en fiche, Weasley. Tu t'es bien saoulé hier soir, alors ce matin tu assumes. Tu as un travail qui t'attend en bas.

-Je vais d'ailleurs y retourner, annonça Lee. Sinon ton frère va croire que je me défile. A plus tard.

Lee posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de George, embrassa la joue d'Angelina et quitta l'appartement. La pièce était à nouveau plongée dans un silence parfait. Angelina posa deux assiettes sur la table et s'assit près de lui.

-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Vaseux. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu vas quand même manger.

George grogna un peu.

-Sinon je te le donne à la cuillère et ça sera douloureux.

Cette fois George pouffa et Angelina afficha un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit planter sa fourchette dans une saucisse.

-Pourquoi les petit-déjeuner que tu fais ont toujours l'air meilleurs que les miens ? demanda George.

-Parce que tu as toujours la gueule de bois quand je les prépare.

-Il faudrait que tu les prépares quand je ne l'ai pas.

Une drôle d'image apparut à l'esprit d'Angelina. Elle s'imagina se réveiller dans les bras de George dans son plus simple appareil et sortir du lit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner ensemble, entre deux baisers. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

-Je suis désolé, déclara George.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai dû gâcher ta soirée avec… avec… lui.

-Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Il était loin d'être intéressant. Ou du moins il se croyait trop intéressant.

George se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas bu dans le but qu'Angelina vienne à sa rescousse, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était plutôt content que ce ne se soit pas passé aussi bien que ça. Surtout si c'était pour la voir dormir près de lui au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il eut un frisson lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude d'Angelina prendre la sienne.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de boire, George. Ca me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça à chaque fois. Le George d'avant me manque.

-Le George d'avant n'existe plus. Il est mort avec Fred, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Non. Il est toujours là, je le sais. Au fond de toi. Je le vois parfois et il me plait. Mais le George d'hier soir…

-Tu ne l'aimes pas…, dit-il presque meurtri.

-Il m'inquiète.

Angelina caressait machinalement la main de George qui ne cessait de la fixer et de frissonner. Il se maudissait d'être aussi réceptif. Il aurait tellement voulu prendre de la distance avec elle. Mais dès qu'Angelina n'était pas là, elle lui manquait, il pensait à elle, à eux, à Fred et il buvait.

-Il m'inquiète aussi. Parce qu'il dit des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Des choses qu'il n'a pas le droit de penser et ressentir.

Angelina n'osa plus le regarder alors que George la fixait. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit dernière. Il ne voulait pas, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et il le pensait. Encore plus lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, si profondément avec des petits éclats dans les yeux. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser. La culpabilité lui serra le cœur une fois de plus et devint insupportable. Alors George se leva soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

-Va-t-en, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Rentre chez-toi, ça vaut mieux.

-Mais… Attends ! Pourquoi tu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? lui demanda Angelina en le voyant quitter la cuisine.

-Rien. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça. C'est égoïste.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-De moi ! Et ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je ne devrais pas… Je… je ne veux pas t'aimer, mais je me sens tellement bien quand tu es là. Puis après je me sens coupable, tu t'en vas, je me sens mal et je bois. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, mais tu es toujours là. A prendre soin de moi. Tu ne vis pas. Je ne te laisse pas vivre, Angelina. Je te pourris la vie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois que tu m'empêches de vivre ? Mais… tu ne m'empêches rien du tout ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Et si j'ai envie de rester ici, je reste ici ! Si j'ai envie de te chercher ivre dans tous les bars de la ville, je le ferais ! Si j'ai envie d'être près de toi, c'est mon choix !

-Mais moi je ne veux pas !

Angelina ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment la situation avait-elle pu prendre un tel tournant ? Comment George pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était en train de lui pourrir la vie ? Il ne comprenait décidément absolument rien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes près de moi.

-George…

-Va-t-en Angelina. Laisse-moi.

George s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour ne pas l'entendre répliquer, pour ne pas céder à ses suppliques. Complètement abasourdie, Angelina sentit peu à peu son cœur se briser avant de sentir une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et commença à donner des coups de pieds et des coups poings dans la porte.

-Tu n'es qu'un misérable crétin, George Weasley ! Un crétin égoïste qui ne comprend rien du tout ! Et sache que moi non plus je n'a pas envie de ressentir ça ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de t'aimer, sombre imbécile !

Angelina donna un dernier coup de pied dans la porte et quitta l'appartement en trombe.

-Angelina ? entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie de la boutique. Eh Angie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton meilleur pote !

Lee regarda Angelina partir en courant. Il devait absolument avoir une petite conversation avec le-dit meilleur ami.

 **000**

Angelina s'était effondrée sur son lit en étouffant un cri de frustration. Elle tentait de se refaire le film des événements depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre du propriétaire du pub jusqu'à sa sortie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

-Ben alors ? C'est maintenant qu'on rentre ? J'en conclus que tu as passé une très bonne soirée et…

Mais Alicia Spinnet s'interrompit en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Angelina. Recroquevillée sur elle-même à regarder la pluie battre contre la fenêtre et essuyer inlassablement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Alicia monta sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

-Il n'y en a qu'un pour te mettre dans des états comme ça, et il s'appelle George Weasley. Je me trompe ?

Angelina secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Elle lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer et sentit à nouveau la colère monter en elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'aimer, elle aurait préféré le détester. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples pour elle, pour eux. Mais elle avait besoin de George dans sa vie et ça lui faisait mal qu'il lui demande de s'en aller.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et je pars lui lancer un maléfice cuisant.

-Non… Non, il… il ne va pas bien. Il est triste et perdu. Je lui en veux mais… Ce qu'il vit et ressent, on ne peut pas comprendre.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu souffres comme ça. Bon tu sais quoi ? Tu vas te reposer un peu et plus tard dans l'après-midi on va faire une petite balade en balai et se lancer quelques souaffles, ça te dit ?

-Mais… Ce n'est pas à ton tour d'avoir un rencard, ce soir ?

-Oui, mais rien ne m'empêche de remonter le moral de ma meilleure amie. Allez, fais-moi un petit sourire.

Alicia regarda Angelina faire ce qui s'apparentait surtout à une grimace. Mais elle s'en contenta.

-D'accord, allons faire une balade.

 **000**

George était descendu travailler comme si de rien n'était. La boutique avait été pleine à craquer comme tous les weekends. Les jeunes sorciers ne se trouvant pas encore à Poudlard adoraient se réfugier dans le magasin de farces et attrapes pour découvrir les nouvelles inventions de George. Il se sentait tellement bien lorsque qu'il voyait leurs petites frimousses s'émerveiller à chaque recoin de la boutique. Ça lui permettait d'oublier ses déboires au moins jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture, où il se retrouvait seul et était tenté par les pubs de la rue.

-Tu es encore là ? dit-il à Lee qui venait de fermer la caisse.

-Ouais. J'ai à te parler, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

-C'est à quel propos ?

-Angelina.

-Lee…., soupira George.

-T'es quand même au courant qu'elle t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? lui balança-t-il. Que si elle est toujours là, près de toi, à constamment te sortir la tête hors de l'eau, c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

-Je vais la faire souffrir. Elle mérite mieux.

-C'est maintenant que tu la fais souffrir ! En buvant, en l'attirant puis la repoussant et en ne lui disant pas la vérité.

-Elle connaît la vérité.

-Alors lâche prise, George ! Lâche prise et vis ! Une histoire t'attend avec elle. Vous n'attendez que ça tous les deux !

-Et Fred ?

-Fred préférerait te savoir heureux avec elle plutôt que malheureux tout seul.

George regarda Lee mettre son manteau et se diriger vers la sortie.

-Va la voir, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et vis ta vie, George. C'est tout ce qu'on te souhaite. D'être heureux.

 **000**

Angelina avait apprécié cette petite balade en balai avec Alicia. Elles avaient fait la course, s'étaient lancées quelques souaffles tout en se rappelaient les matchs de Quidditch qu'elles avaient vécu dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ça lui avait permis de se détendre et de cancaner sur le nouveau prétendant d'Alicia qui d'après ce qu'elle lui disait, était le parfait gentleman.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? lui demanda Alicia pour la énième fois.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais lire un bon bouquin sous la couette avec un chocolat chaud et des patacitrouilles.

-Tu sais que ça ne me rassure pas ce que tu me dis.

-Ça va aller Alicia. Va t'amuser avec ton amoureux.

-Je ne l'appellerai pas mon amoureux tant qu'il ne se trouvera pas nu dans mon lit au moins cinq fois !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et s'interrompirent lorsqu'elles entendirent sonner.

-Il devait venir te chercher ? demanda Angelina.

-Non, répondit Alicia en allant ouvrir.

La jeune sorcière resta interdite quelques instants face à la personne qui venait de sonner.

-Angie ! T'as de la visite !

Angelina se rendit dans l'entrée et ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit George en face d'elle. Les deux sorciers ne cessèrent de se fixer alors qu'Alicia les regardait alternativement.

-Bon, j'y vais. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Ne faites pas sauter l'appartement.

Alicia s'en alla, laissant George et Angelina seuls à se regarder. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Angelina était partagée entre l'envie de le mettre dehors et le serrer contre elle. Quant à George, il avait soit envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, soit envie de l'embrasser.

-Salut, dit-il la tête baissée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ivre.

-Je n'ai rien bu depuis hier soir.

-Tant mieux.

Angelina lui tourna le dos et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle prépara son chocolat. Elle pouvait sentir son regard fixer son dos et lui brûler la nuque. Elle remuait délicatement à l'aide d'un mouvement de baguette, les morceaux de chocolat qu'elle avait fait fondre en bain-marie.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa George.

-Je sais faire un chocolat chaud, merci, répondit-elle froidement.

George le savait très bien. Il en avait bu des litres dans cet appartement et même dans le sien.

-Angelina…

-Je suis occupée.

-Tu ne peux pas lâcher le chocolat des yeux deux minutes ?

-Non.

Angelina arrêta son activité quand elle se rendit compte que le feu avait été éteint. Elle consentit alors à se retourner et à voir George ranger sa baguette dans son étui cousu dans sa veste.

-T'as un sacré culot, lui dit-elle.

-Je sais. Et ce que je vais dire ne va pas arranger les choses.

-Je pense en avoir assez entendu de ta part ces dernières heures, George.

Angelina lui tourna à nouveau le dos et ralluma le feu pour reprendre la cuisson de son chocolat chaud qui, allez savoir pourquoi, semblait prendre plus de temps que d'habitude.

George savait que ce ne sera pas facile. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une simplement petite phrase à dire, ou peut-être même deux. Mais Angelina n'allait certainement pas l'aider à se mettre à l'aise. Il la vit remplir une tasse de ce délicieux chocolat chaud qu'elle avait fini avec une touche de cannelle. La fameuse tasse lévita vers lui. George esquissa un léger sourire. Ca signifiait au moins qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça.

-Il est bon, dit-il après avoir pris une gorgée.

-Je sais, répondit-elle toujours aussi froidement.

George vit Angelina prendre sa tasse, son assiette de patacitrouilles, sortir de la cuisine pour… s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Bon. Angelina lui en voulait peut-être plus qu'il ne le pensait.

George posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine et s'en alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Angelina. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas. Il frappa une seconde fois, mais le silence régnait. A l'intérieur de la chambre, Angelina s'était assise au bord de son lit et regardait la porte qu'elle avait manuellement fermée à clé. Le chocolat chaud et les patacitrouilles étaient posés près de son livre. Un livre que George lui avait offert. C'était la biographie d'une joueuse de Quidditch qu'elle adorait.

-Tu te venges de ce que j'ai fait ce matin, c'est ça ? dit George à travers la porte. Très bien, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de parler !

Quelques secondes passèrent.

-Bien ! reprit George. Alors tout d'abord, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de t'en aller. Je n'aurais pas dû penser et prendre une décision à ta place à propos de la manière dont tu gères mon instabilité. Le truc c'est que… Je t'aime tellement Angelina. Tellement… Et ça me fait peur parce que… parce que je me dis que je ne te mérite pas, que tu mérites mieux que moi et que… et que je trahis la mémoire de Fred.

Le cœur d'Angélina se serra à l'évocation de Fred, sa dernière relation sérieuse. Toutes celles qui avaient suivi (deux au total) n'avaient pas été une franche réussite. Puis il y avait George. Celui auquel elle pensait constamment sans le vouloir. Celui qui la faisait rire à en avoir des crampes à l'estomac, celui qui pouvait l'appeler « Angie Jolie » sans recevoir un coup sur la tête, celui qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade lorsqu'il lui faisait un simple clin d'œil ou un sourire.

-Je… je n'ai pas envie de t'aimer Angelina. Mais… je ne suis bien qu'avec toi et je me sens misérable quand t'es loin de moi. Je ne veux pas t'aimer Angelina, mais je veux que tu m'aimes et je trouve ça totalement égoïste de ma part. Je me déteste de penser ça…

George s'était interrompu en entendant le loquet de la porte se déverrouiller. Angelina venait d'ouvrir. George avait la tête baissée, les deux mains posées de part et d'autre du chambranle de la porte. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il sentit la main d'Angelina lui caresser tout doucement le visage. Le contact de sa peau contre sa joue eut pour effet de lui réchauffer littéralement le cœur. George pencha légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser dans la paume de Angelina.

Il releva ensuite la tête et son nez frôla le sien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, à ce qu'il puisse voir les éclats dorés qu'ils y avaient dans les yeux noirs d'Angelina. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant son visage en coupe.

-Je ne veux pas t'aimer non plus, lui chuchota-t-elle. Mais je veux que tu m'aimes, toi aussi.

Cette phrase sonna comme une libération à l'esprit de George qui fondit sur Angelina pour l'embrasser. Le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé la veille était certes doux mais avait également été triste et désespéré. Ce baiser-là était plein d'amour et de passion et de soulagement. Angélina sentit George la soulever, entrer faire un pas dans la chambre et la fermer d'un coup de pied.

 **000**

Le chocolat avait refroidi, les patacitrouilles s'effritaient mais Angelina s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle actuellement était de se retrouver nue dans les bras de George. Elle était dos à lui regardant la lune les saluer tous les deux. Elle sentit George lui caresser distraitement l'épaule et y déposer un baiser.

Elle se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus de George. Toute l'angoisse, la culpabilité et le désespoir qu'elle avait vu dans son regard semblaient s'être légèrement évaporés. Angelina caressa à nouveau la joue de George qui ferma les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus que tu boives, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne boirai plus, lui assura-t-il. C'est promis. En tout cas pas comme hier. Mais un petit verre pendant les grandes occasions, pourquoi pas ? Surtout dans les victoires que tu apporteras à ton équipe.

-J'apporterai tellement de victoires à mon équipe que tu seras incapable de compter les verres.

-Un verre par point en ton honneur. Dix points, une bièraubeurre. Vingt points, du vin des elfes. Trente points, du vin de sureau. Quarante points, de l'hydromel aux épices. Cinquante points…

George énumérait tous les verres qu'il boirait à chaque point marqué par Angelina tout en parsemant son corps de baiser, la faisant rire à chaque fois.

-Et on termine par le Whisky Pur Feu, finit-il.

-C'est un score digne d'une coupe du monde.

-Bien sûr ! C'est un score de champion. Tu es une championne. Ma championne. Je t'aime.

La phrase était naturellement sortie. Après avoir tant retenu ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Après avoir sans cesse dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'aimer, George pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'il l'aimait.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle l'embrassa.

-Tu me manqueras la semaine prochaine, lâcha-t-elle.

-Hein ? Quoi ? fit-il en se redressant. Comment ça, je vais te manquer ? Tu vas où ?

-Je pars en entraînement avant le match contre les Frelons de Wimbourne.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai…, fit George en se rallongeant dans le lit.

Il avait complètement oublié ça. Il détestait lorsqu'Angelina partait en entraînement pendant plus d'une semaine avec les Harpies de Holyhead. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis avant ce soir, mais il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur et de son âme s'en allait en même temps qu'elle. L'absence d'Angelina le mettait souvent de mauvaise humeur et son retour était en général une véritable bouffée d'air, avant qu'il ne soit rongé par la culpabilité et de se noyer dans l'alcool.

Mais les choses avaient changé à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il pouvait laisser le lion logé au fond de sa poitrine rugir qu'il l'aimait sans crainte.

-George ?

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, lui dit-il. Ce qui est bien c'est que je n'aurais aucune raison d'être jaloux, puisqu'il n'y a que des filles dans ton équipe.

-Oh tu sais, les filles qui aiment les filles ça existe. Et comme je ne suis pas trop mal fichue…

L'expression qui traversa le visage de George valut tous les gallions du monde pour Angelina. Il affichait un mélange de jalousie, de terreur et de révélation qui poussa Angelina à éclater de rire. Rire qui s'évanouit en un baiser.

-Je viendrai avec toi.

-Et la boutique ?

-Je laisserai les rênes à Verity.

-Et Ron ? Et Lee ?

-Je préfère laisser la gestion à mon employée plutôt qu'à mon petit frère et mon meilleur ami.

-Hum hum…, c'est bon à savoir. Tu préfères tout lâcher pour me suivre pendant au moins une semaine, parce que tu as soudainement peur que je sois séduite par une femme.

-Maintenant que je peux t'embrasser comme je veux, j'empêcherai même un dragon de te séduire.

-T'es bien un ancien Gryffondor, répliqua Angélina en riant.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par des coups donnés à la porte et l'ouverture de cette dernière.

-Angie ? chuchota Alicia.

-Attends ! Ne bouge pas ! hurla presque Angelina en sautant hors de son lit.

Elle enfila quelques vêtements qui trainaient et se cala dans l'embrasure de la porte, bouchant la vue de sa meilleure amie et colocataire.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Alicia.

-Et toi ? répliqua Angélina. Je… je croyais que tu passais la nuit avec ton prétendant.

-La soirée oui, mais pas toute la nuit et encore moins la matinée. Tu… tu sais qu'il y a ton chocolat chaud sur la table de la cuisine ?

-Oh ? C'est vrai ? Euh… tu… pourrais le… le remettre dans la casserole ?

-D'accord, dit lentement Alicia en fronçant les sourcils. Mais tu es vraiment sûre que ça va ? Ça s'est bien passé avec George ?

-Oui ! Oui, c'est juste que… Je… je suis fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Exténuée.

Les filles se fixèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent le lit d'Angelina grincer. Cette dernière se pinça légèrement les lèvres alors qu'Alicia se retint d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-D'accord. Je te laisse te reposer, alors. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Merci. Toi aussi.

-Bonne nuit George ! claironna Alicia.

-Bonne nuit Alicia ! imita George.

-Eh ! fit Angelina.

Alicia s'en alla dans un grand éclat de rire, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Angelina ferma la porte de la sienne et se tourna vers George qui s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit avec le chocolat chaud qu'il avait réchauffé. Angelina le rejoignit sur le lit et lui piqua le chocolat des mains.

Il avait raison, il était excellent. Les patacitrouilles aussi.

Puis sans un mot, Angelina posa la tasse vide sur sa table de chevet, se glissa sous la couverture et se cala dans les bras de George qui s'était allongé également.

-J'éteins la lumière ? proposa George.

-Oui.

- _Nox,_ chuchota-t-il. Tu veux que je te prépare le petit-déjeuner demain matin ? demanda-il après un bref silence.

-Oui, souffla Angelina.

-Bacon très croustillant et œufs bien brouillés ?

-Oui. Avec des pancakes super moelleux et du jus de citrouille ultra onctueux, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je te ferai tout ça, sourit-il.

George sentit Angelina se rapprocher un peu plus contre lui, déposer un baiser dans son cou, contre sa joue puis ses lèvres avant de poser sa tête contre son torse en caressant son torse. Elle sentit George lui embrasser le front.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, uniquement illuminée par la lune qui ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser, George et Angelina osèrent imaginer, pour la première fois, le bonheur qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble en voulant tout simplement s'aimer sans culpabiliser.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit OS sur ce couple que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

 **A bientôt j'espère.**

 **Gouline971**


End file.
